After Avengers
by Loki Is My Bff
Summary: Post Avengers. What's happens after the battle in New York? Clint and Natasha's feelings grow, Jane and Loki live together, Pepper and Tony are just plain adorable, Bruce is acting strange and Steve trying to adapt to the 21st century. The lives of all the Avengers (Alternates every chapter) Pairings: Pepperony, Thane, Lokane, Clintasha, BrucexElizabeth (OC) Stony (Friendship).
1. Chapter 1

**(READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON IN THE STORY)**

So before I start I just wanted to tell you guys what's happening in terms of relationships and stuff. These status might change in the story but this is what's happening at the start.

Tony and pepper are going out

Clint and Natasha are 'just friends' (This will change soon…Tehe)

Bruce is dating a SHILED agent called Elizabeth

The Avengers have forgiven Loki for the Citachuri incident

They are living in the Avengers tower (formerly Stark tower)

Thor and Jane are broken up but still great friends

…...

All of the Avengers were sitting in the lounge room in stark tower (or the avengers tower as tony calls it) Steve and Bruce were at the table playing cards, Natasha and Clint were debating on what movie to watch tonight, Tony was (Trying) to teach Thor how to use an I pad. "DAMN THIS MORTAL CONTRAPTION NAMED THE 'I PAD'!" he picks up the tablet and before Tony could stop him, it is on the ground, in pieces. "HA! I HAVE SLAYED THE 'I PAD' BEAST!" Tony slaps his palm to his face and rolls his eyes.

"Can he go one day without breaking an I pad?" Natasha said to Clint leaning forward.

"It's not like Tony can't afford them, Plus, it's kinda funny" Said Clint.

The both laughed "anyway… were going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, right?" she said in a threatening tone.

'I would argue, but I wouldn't like to have my arm dislocated' thought Clint. He gave a long sigh "fine" he said begrudgingly.

All of a sudden, Pepper practically ran through the living room muttering something as she dodged the pieces of broken I pad on the floor.

"Pep?" said Tony as she passes him

"Huh?" she said turning around realising that the others were in the room.

"Oh, hey guys. I can't talk right now in going to a meeting." She said quickly as she went to turn around again but was stopped by Tony.

"Pep, no offense, but you look terrible."

"Why thank you Mr Stark for that observation" she said with a sarcastic tone

"Oh, Um sorry. You just look_ really_ tried" He said

"Sorry to interject on your little… Err, conversation but, You do look very stressed" Said Bruce, getting up from the table and walking over to the couple.

"I'm fine" Said Pepper simply but you could easily hear the tiredness in her voice.

"When was the last time you had… a holiday?" Said Bruce

Pepper let out a laugh "Why would I need a holiday?"

"Well, Miss Potts-".

"*Mrs" interjected Tony.

"Mrs? I'm not married Tony." Said Pepper

"But you have a _boyfriend_" said Tony as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway" said Bruce, hinting that he didn't want to be interrupted again, "I think it is a good idea to… Take a break, from Stark enterprises and all."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You and Tony should go somewhere… for a while"

"That actually sounds kinda nice, pep" said Tony.

"I don't know guys, I mean, who would take my place and what if something goes wrong? What about Stark industries? Who will take my place as CEO?"

"I will." Said Bruce "I mean, how hard it will be?"

"Exactly, c'mon Peps! pleeeeeeease" Said Tony like a little kid begging for a new toy.

"I really need to go guys, but that actually sounds…nice. We'll talk about this when I get back" She said as she swiftly turned around and left the room.

Bruce let out a long sigh and went and sat back down with Steve. Steve looked up at him and slightly chuckled then glanced back at his cards.

Once Pepper had left, Tony had the biggest grin on his face as he walked smugly out of the room to his lab with a slight spring in his step.

Clint and Natasha just rolled their eyes and then focused on whatever's on the TV.

….

Tony was sitting in his lab with a few pencils stuck in his ruffled up hair and stains all over his clothes. "Sir, Miss Potts is wanting to see you" said his AI, Jarvis. "Let her in" Tony said calmly. The glass door opened, he looked up and saw Pepper, beautiful Pepper.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, Tony." Said Pepper.

"I am not sleeping until this damn suit is perfect! And besides, I'm not even tired. "

"Well, first I don't see why you HAVE to have a mint dispenser in your suit and two, you're not tied because you have had two jugs of coffee!"

"But how will I keep my breath fresh and minty?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To…Err…Um-Kiss you?" He said thinking of a reason on the spot. Pepper just gave him that 'Seriously Tony?' Look. It's then when he realises that Peppers right. Who would I need a mint dispenser? He thought. He let out a long sigh and gets up from the table. "You don't have to have 'minty fresh' breath to kiss me, you know." Said pepper with a slight smile. Tony just smiled and shrugged.

"Have you thought about that holiday of ours?"

Pepper rolls her eyes good-heartedly "It has to be next week because that's when I don't have any _important_ meetings and this 'holiday' has to be no longer than 2 weeks".

"deal" Tony said enthusiastically as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh, come on tony" she said as she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. When she pulled away she noticed the strong coffee taste in this breath.

"Maybe you do need a mint" smiled Pepper

Tony chuckled. He grabbed the box of 'eclipse mints' on his table and popped one into his mouth. Pepper opened her mouth and tony also placed one in hers. She laughed "Let's go to bed, Tony"

Tony let out a long "Fine." He said following Pepper into their newly renovated room.

END OF CHAPTER 1

….


	2. Chapter 2

After Avengers- Chapter 2

Focus Characters- Thor, Jane and Loki

Thor and Jane are walking down a quiet New York street, heading to the 'Avengers tower' after having lunch together.

"That was wonderful, Lady Jane. Midgardian food is rather flavoursome." Said Thor with is usual deep voice.

Jane let out a laugh "Thor, we went to KFC"

"And what does this K-F-C stand for?"

"Kentucky fried chicken"

"You Midgardians are so complex"

Jane just rolled her eyes at the God.

"So… No hard feelings about, you know…the breakup. Right?"

"I must admit lady Jane, I was quite confused, and sad when you gave me the news but, I completely understand and frankly, I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Well… when I travelled back to Asgard that day, father told me to 'break-up' with you"

"Oh" Jane said surprised "Why?"

"Father told me that I needed to marry an Asgardian woman. If I wanted to be king."

"That makes sense, I mean I totally agree."

They headed down another street with only one other person on it. But this 'other person' was different, he were looking down to his feet as he walked had a green hoodie over his head and some stray long black hair falling out of it. He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and long black skinny-ish jeans.

"BROTHER!" said Thor as the man looked up. Jane could only vaguely see the man's face but It definitely was Loki.

Thor ran over to his brother and engulfed him in a bear-hug. Jane couldn't help but feel…sorry for Loki as she saw him get crushed by his brother.

Once Thor had calmed down and let go of Loki, Jane could get a better look at him. She walked over to him to examine his face. Jane had meet Loki before but not in very good circumstances but now she can get a _proper _look at him.

His face was pale and slightly scratched up, he had large dark circles around his jade green eyes, His hair was scruffy and shorter than when she had last seen him (Around the length of his hair in the first Thor movie) His hoodie was quite clean but still had dirt on some parts on it, his jeans were alright, apart from the dirt on the knees on them. She could definitely tell he had been beaten and tortured.

"Hello Thor, Lady Jane" she said looking down at his feet a bit.

You could tell Loki was embarrassed to be seen like this.

"Brother, you look terrible. Are you sick, or hurt?" Thor said in a slightly panicky voice

"I am fine" Loki said still not looking up.

"Why are you here?" Jane said like she generally cared about him

"Odin has forbidden my return" said Loki looking up at Jane

"Where are you living?" she said

"Nowhere in particular" said Loki

"Brother, this is unacceptable. We must find you a place to stay. I'm sure lady Jane will let you stay with her" Thor said looking over to Jane

Jane looked at Loki "Yeah, you can stay with me in New Mexico"

"I don't know, I don't want to be annoying" he said, looking at his feet once more

"You won't be annoying, Loki. It will be fun, I could teach you some Midgardian traditions, we could… I don't know, try and be um, Friends?"

Loki looked up straight away "You want to be _my_ friend?" he said with a slight smile, Not one of his 'evil smirks' but a genuine, smile.

"Of course I do!" She said with a warm smile. She understood that Loki had been controlled by the Citachuri and who could really blame him for being upset about being adopted, well stolen and used. (Can you tell I'm not a fan of Odin?)

Please Loki, you are very welcome at my house.

Loki was surprised that Jane _wanted_ him to stay with her. He thought everyone was afraid of him and here she is, practically pleading for him to share a home with her. It actually made him feel… Happy, for the first time in years.

"Alright, I shall stay with you, Lady Jane. But if you ever change your mind, I will always leave."

"That's great, Brother!" Thor said happily "And I assure you, Lady Jane will be the perfect housemate, and she will never wish for you to leave" he looked over at Jane and she gave him a warm smile.

"You shall move in at once!" Thor said "is this everything you have?"

Loki just nodded. He was quite embarrassed to be seen like this.

"We can get you some stuff at the mall"

"That actually sounds… fun" he said

"And, there are no limits because I'm I can use one of Stark's credit cards." Jane said excitedly.

"Well, Lady Jane, Brother" said Thor "I must be off to see the team, I wish you the best of luck with your Shopping!" Thor said. Then he turned around and left.

"My car's around the corner" Jane said as she gave a nod in that direction.

They started walking to her car

"Thank you, very much for allowing me to stay with you." Said Loki

"Don't mention it. And I was getting really lonely living alone"

Once they reached her car Jane went to the driver's seat and Loki went into the passenger's seat.

"I suppose you haven't learnt to drive yet" she asked Loki, once she had started the car.

"I'm afraid not"

"That's alright, I can teach you… if you'd like"

"That would be great"

….

When they had finished shopping, the loaded up her car with the bags and headed home.

One they had arrived at Jane's new house she showed him around and led him to the guest bedroom and bathroom.

"So here is your room" she said rather awkwardly "The bathrooms in there and you can fill the drawers and the wardrobe with your new clothes and stuff.

"Thank you very much, Lady Jane. I promise to be the best housemate I can be"

Jane gave him a smile "I can leave you to unpack and if you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"Alright, thank you, Lady Jane."

"You can call me Jane… if you want"

"Alright, Jane. Thankyou"

Jane just smiled at him and walked out

…...

A couple of hours later, Jane was in the kitchen making a stir-fry and Loki was finishing up in his room. Jane had been up there once to show him how to fold clothes but ever since, he had been working hard on his 'bedroom'.

Jane was just sitting down on the couch when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked and saw Loki, She saw that he had changed into a plaid, green button-up shirt and some, cleaner black jeans. His hair was brushed and his face and body looked cleaner. She could almost say he looked sort of… handsome.

She smiled as she saw him and got up off the couch and walked over to Loki, adjusting his collar

"These look really good on you, Loki." She said

"Why, thankyou, Jane" He smiled and she returned it

"I'm cooking a stir-fry for dinner. Are you a vegetarian?"

Loki gave her a confused look

Jane smiled "Can you eat meat?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy Midgardian meat."

"Good, have you ever had a stir-fry before?" Loki shook his head "Oh, there great. It's just meat, vegetables and sauce"

"Sounds delicious"

"I not a great cook so it might not be the best."

"I'm sure it will taste wonderful."

Jane just smiled and walked into the kitchen grabbing two bowls out of the cupboard and placing the on the counter. She took a large spoon and pulled out some stir-fry from the pot. Loki had to admit, it smelled amazing.

Jane gestured for Loki to sit and she placed the stir-fry in front of him with some cutlery. She sat down beside him and they ate. Loki was right, it was wonderful.

After they had finished, Loki put his plate up on the counter and Jane followed "you look really tired, you can do to sleep, if you want.

"Yes, I am quite tired. I think I will go to bed now."

"Yeah, I think I will too"

"I suppose I shall see you in the morning." He said

"Okay, you can rest for as long as you like" she said with a yawn

Loki gave her a smile and walked upstairs into his room and Jane went to hers.

All Loki could think about was her. How she had been so kind as to let him stay with her.

END OF CHAPTER 2

….


	3. Chapter 3

After Avengers- Chapter 3

Focus characters: Clint and Natasha

…

It was the afternoon of the day Pepper, Bruce and Tony had their little conversation and Clint and Natasha were watching TV. They liked to do almost everything together, because they were best friends.

Best friends were what they were to Natasha. Nothing more, nothing less. They trained together, went on missions together, spent most of their free time together.

However, Clint felt a bit different. He loved Natasha. He loves it when she says he's her best friend, he loves it when they are on a mission together, he loves it when they spend time together, he loves her smile, her selflessness, everything. Clint knows that he would take a bullet for her, anytime, any day. But he also knew that Natasha just wanted to be friends. And that was okay for him, but he will always _love_ her.

Natasha was laying down with her head on Clint's lap, flicking through the channels and when she found a decent one, she would always look up at Clint. This drove Clint absolutely crazy for some reason, he just liked their 'BFF' relationship.

They ended up agreeing on 'Criminal Minds' which was fine for both of them.

Natasha's head never left Clint's lap. It was surprisingly comfortable.

She knew that he had feelings for her. You can easily tell. The way he puts her needs before his own, the way he looks at me. The love in his eyes. She had some feelings for him too, for all of those reasons, but it's not like she didn't want to be with him, she just doesn't want him to get hurt.

"Nat?" asked Clint nervously, breaking her train of thoughts.

"What's up" she said looking away from the TV and into Clint's goddamn blue eyes.

"Would you, you know… err want to… um g-go out on a d-date with me?" he asked embarrassed, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Natasha's face went red. "A date? Like a b-boyfriend, girlfriend type thing?"

"Um… y-yeah" he said, going even redder, but his eyes still focused on hers

"But if y-you don't want to, it's fine" He said, when he saw that she was thinking quite deeply

"Clint" she said sitting up, "I know you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you too-"Clint smiled slightly at that "- But what about our job, the Avengers, Fury? I don't want you getting hurt" she said sadly.

Clint's smile faded, she had a point.

Natasha was looking at his face for any sign of emotion when a tear rolled down his cheek. Her heart shattered. "Clint-"more tears came "Oh my god Clint, I'm so sorry" she went up and hugged him, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Clint's arms wrapped around her too, at this point he had stopped crying.

Natasha looked up into his eyes and let out a long sigh. She can't stand to see him like this,

"One date" she said

Clint looked up right away into her eyes. "Really?" he said hopefully.

Natasha just nodded her head.

Clint pulled her into a tighter, longer embrace. He couldn't help it.

Whilst Clint and Natasha were still hugging, Pepper arrived home from her meeting.

She saw them hugging and couldn't help but "Awwwww"

Clint and Natasha were still hugging but stopped and turned around when they heard the noise. They saw pepper standing there

"Since when were you two together?"

"Um, were not _exactly _together" Said Clint

"And what does _exactly_ mean?" Pepper said knowingly

"Were not exactly together, it's just going to be one date" Natasha piped in

As soon as those words left Natasha's mouth, Pepper had the biggest smile on her face as she practically ran over to the couch. "Oh, You guys HAVE to go to 'Gusto's', the new Italian restaurant down the street, it's delicious, and really romantic" she said still smiling

Natasha looked over to Clint

"I guess were going to 'Gusto's'" she said as Clint's face reddened (again) and Pepper squealed

"Use one of Tony's credit cards" She said as she got up off the couch "Speaking of Tony, I have to talk to him about our little 'holiday' she said, leaving the room.

"We can go tonight… if that's okay with you." Clint said rather excitedly

"Cool, can we leave around seven?"

"Perfect" Clint said quickly kissing her cheek and sprinting out of the room.

"Cliiiint" Natasha said smiling.

….

At around 7:00 that night, Natasha was walking down the stairs to the lounge of stark tower.

When she went down, she saw Clint sitting on the couch dressed in a tux.

He heard her coming down the stairs and when he turned his head to look at her, he couldn't believe what he saw.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight, short red dress that looked amazing on her, her hair was short and curled, brushing her shoulders, her makeup was simple but beautiful, she carried a black purse and wore black high-ish heals. All Clint could think is that she looked AMAZING.

He got up off the couch and walked over to her

"You look… Amazing, Nat" he said

"Thanks" she said smiling "And you look very… Handsome"

Clint felt his face go red again "t-thanks"

"Oh, I almost forgot" he said running to the coffee table and picking up a beautiful bouquet of roses "I-I got you some roses" she said

Natasha wasn't one for 'pretty things', but she had to admit, these flowers were beautiful.

She smiled "Thankyou" she said as she took them into the kitchen, pulled out a vase, filled it up with water and put the roses in it. Clint smiled and looked at his watch

"Damn it! We need to go, I booked the reservations for 7:15 and its five past now" he said

Natasha just followed him out the door and into one of Tony's cars.

When they arrived at 'Gusto's' they went to their table that read 'Mr and Mrs Barton' Natasha just laughed at the error

….

When they had finished their meals, the band that was playing started playing a slow song

Natasha got up from her seat and held out her hand for Clint

Clint smiled and took it. She dragged him to the 'dance floor' and they danced.

Natasha had to admit, Clint was really good, whereas she had two left feet.

When the slow song came to an end Natasha knew, he was 'the one' Clint always knew Natasha was the one and was surprised when he saw Natasha leaning towards him. Is she going to _kiss_ me? Clint thought. He leaned in too and a few seconds later, they were kissing. It was quite a long, passionate kiss that left Clint wonderstruck when they pulled away. Natasha smiled at him and Clint did the same

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Clint said

They were staring into each other's eyes when they heard claps. When they turned around, they saw almost everyone in the restaurant, even the waiters and waitresses were clapping. They both laughed when they realised what was going on.

When everyone had finished clapping, they went back to their seats.

Clint paid the bill (with Tony's credit card) and they left the restaurant.

When they were driving home, no one mentioned the kiss but it was both on their minds. They just talked about stuff like the food, the weather and stuff like that.

When they arrived back at stark tower, it was around 11:00

When they were in the door, Clint said goodnight to her and started walking to his room when he felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Natasha kissed him, on the lips, again.

When she pulled away she could see the HUGE smile on his face

She just smiled and said "goodnight Clint" Then, she walked upstairs to her room

"Goodnight, Tasha" Clint said, when she was walking away.

END OF CHAPTER 3

….

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVOURITE STORY TOPIC IS (PEPPER AND TONY, LOKI AND JANE ETC.) IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL WRITE MORE OF THE MOST POPULAR TOPIC.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Avengers- Chapter 4

Focus characters: Pepper and Tony

It was the day Tony and pepper left for their two week trip to Hawaii. As usual, Pepper was fussing about anything and everything.

"Did we pack sunscreen!?" she shouted as she ran past Tony

"Yes" he said walking over to her "Why is it that even the simplest things, you manage to make it sound like it's a 'very important job that we must get done to save the universe'"

Pepper just smiled and rolled her eyes "What about my blackberry?"

"Nope" Tony said straight away

"Why not?"

"Because were going on holiday, and if you bring that, you will always be working" Tony said

Pepper just sighed and walked to her bags, pulled it out and handed it to Tony

"Thank you" Tony said smugly as he took it and headed upstairs to put it in their study.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and took her bags to the car.

….

The plane ride mostly consisted of watching movies together, reading 'boring love stories' as Tony calls them and sleeping.

Tony found 10 and a quarter hours of this really boring but pepper quite enjoyed it. Quite liked to relax and do nothing. Whereas Tony had 'nothing to do'.

….

When they arrived at their 5 star hotel on the beach, they brought their bags up to their hotel and unpacked.

"Tony, what the hell! You didn't pack sunscreen!"

"Did you check the blue bag?"

"Yes of course I checked the blue bag"

Tony walked in with a guilty smile on his face… "Sorry"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes

….

After the couple unpacked they got into their swimsuits and headed down to the pools.

Pepper wore a Black bikini with gold straps. Tony thought Pepper looked amazing in it. He rarely saw her in anything but tight, pencil dresses and t shirts and shorts.

Tony wore black board shorts and he was shirtless. This wasn't new to Pepper, she saw him shirtless very often. When he's in his lab doing god knows what.

They were walking down the hallway in the hotel that leads to the pool area

"Were going to get sunburnt, you know"

Tony just smiled and rolled his eyes

"I was right"

"I thought I packed it"

"Were are we going to get some?"

Tony put his arm around peppers waist

"The hotel must have some"

Pepper just smiled

The first thing the couple did was go to the spa. Pepper sat on Tony's lap.

"This is nice" Pepper said

"Yeah, we should do this more often."

Pepper nodded and looked into Tony's eyes. She loved him, Oh god, she loved him.

She leaned in towards him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you"

Pepper looked up straight away when he said this. They both loved each other, they have been dating for three years, but they have never said it before

Her face broke into a smile

"I love you too"

Tony gave her a warm smile. She was so perfect, so kind, how could he have found someone like her? She was the reason why he was still sane, _alive_ even. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He leaned in and pressed his forehead with hers,

"Marry me"

Pepper Backed away. "You want me to marry you?" she said, shocked.

Tony only nodded, looking straight into her eyes

Pepper's face broke into a HUGE smile "You want me to marry you." She repeated

"Yes." Tony said, still looking into her eyes.

Pepper let out a laugh and a cry all in one

"Yes" She said hugging him "Yes, Yes, yes" Yup, she was crying now

Tony let out a relieved laugh and hugged her back "thank you, thank you" He kept repeating in her ear.

"For what?" she said still smiling

"For staying by me"

"Of course"

Tony just smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 4

…

**I WAS REALLY FEELING PEPPERONY TODAY… SO YEAH. THIS WAS SO NICE TO WRITE**

**I WAS JUST WONDERING IF MY CHAPTERS ARE LONG ENOUGH?. PLEASE RIGHT A REVIEW ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

After Avengers- Chapter 5

Characters- Loki and Jane

**AN: IM SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN DAYS. IVE BEEN ON HOLIDAY. BUT NOW I WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPLOADING EVERYDAY! **

**THANK YOU SAPPHIRE ROZ FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO ENCORPORATE DARCY IN THE STORY. SO ENJOY!**

….

It was a week after Loki had moved in with Jane. He had come to like her more, and they had started to spend more time together. They had already been to a movie, and had lunch together and have developed a friendship.

Loki walked down the stairs of Jane's house. He couldn't believe that this time, last week he had been on the streets, with no magic. He didn't have magic because his father had taken it away, but he had no purpose for it now that he was safe.

He was wearing some black boxers and was shirtless. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went into her kitchen to get a glass of water.

He heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. He looked down to his bare chest and started panicking because he was quite self-conscious.

Jane peeked her head around the wall to see if Loki was up. She saw him standing there, looking at her with a panicked and innocent look on his face.

She walked around the corner and walked into the kitchen with him, casually. "Morning." She said as she walked past him to get a glass of water of her own.

He just looked at her. 'How can she not notice my appearance?' He thought to himself. She gave him a confused smile "What's up?" She said looking at him. His face looked less pale than the day she and Thor had found him on the street and the dark circles under his eyes have faded. She did notice his more laid back appearance, His ruffled hair and what he was (or wasn't) wearing.

"I-I'm sorry" he said, his cheeks turning a crimson colour.

She slightly frowned, confused "For what?" she said a bit more seriously

Loki was shocked, he didn't understand "Um-I-I…" he stuttered "I should get changed, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he said as he went to walk away

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" she said with a smile

Loki's face turned pink "Um- Uh…" He sighed and looked down.

Jane let out a friendly laugh. "Loki, it's alright, It is_ really_ hot here this time of the year" she smiled and leaned against the counter

"Your practically living here now, your shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, I'm not exactly_ dressed_ yet either" She said with a laugh.

Jane was in her pyjamas as well. She wore a grey t-shirt that has been cut to show her stomach and pyjama shorts.

Loki looked at her but looked away immediately, turning pink.

'I guess, he was raised well' Jane thought as she held back a laugh

She just smiled at him when he looked at her face again and sipped her water

She did think Loki looked good like that, more laid back. His hair ruffled, his muscular chest bare, with numerous scars.

But she hid those thoughts deep, inside of her mind.

"Did you want to do anything particular today?" she said setting her empty glass on the bench

"No not reall-" Loki was cut off by the sound of the front door being burst open and a large blond striding in.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHE-" Thor stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Loki and Jane half naked in the kitchen

"Ooof!" Darcy made as she crashed into Thor's back

"Jesus Christ!" she said backing away from him "Ugh" she said as she walked past him and casually walked onto the kitchen and went into the fridge to get an apple.

"Hey Darcy" Jane said Jane said casually. She must do this a lot thought Loki.

Thor was still frozen in place, staring at the pair, Loki looked almost as panicked as when she saw him shirtless earlier.

Darcy closed the fridge and walked straight into Loki's back "what the" she said as Loki turned around

She looked at him confused "Um… What are you doing here?" she said

"He lives here" Jane interjected

"Wha-?" she was interrupted but Thor "Brother!?" He said, shocked "What are you doing? You told me only mother could see you like this. Have you become what the midgardians call a 'stripper'?"

"WHAT!?" Darcy said, looking at the three people as if they were crazy. Thor stood there shocked and Loki just looked plane embarrassed.

"Okay Guys calm down! One, Yes, Loki is living here now" She said looking at Darcy "Two, Loki is not a stripper" she said looking at Thor "And three, Because Loki lives here, and it is very hot at this time of the year, He is just wearing…" She gestured his whole body "… That"

Loki looked a bit less embarrassed once Jane had said this but was still a bright pink

"Okayyyy…" Darcy said, wierded out as she walked towards the door "Oh wait" she said as she walked back into the kitchen, grabbing two more of Janes apples and heading back out.

Thor was still staring at Loki "um- I?"

"Are you coming?" Darcy stuck her head out the door and looked at Thor

"Uh… Yes. I think" He said as he followed Darcy out of the door.

Jane just looked at Loki, who was looking to his feet in shame once they had left.

She just sighed and walked to close the door

"You okay?" she said as she headed back to the kitchen. Loki just nodded his head and pursed his lips, Jane could tell he was embarrassed. She had to think of a way to make him feel better

She sighed and sat up on the bench. She gestured for him to sit next to her and he looked at her, unsure. She smiled "come on"

Loki mimicked her actions and was now sitting on the bench beside her. She put her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Loki was shocked at these actions. She was hugging him… willingly!

Jane felt Loki tense up at first but he then relaxed and put his arm around her as well

They stayed like that for a while until Jane pulled away. Loki panicked. Did he hurt her?

Jane just stretched her arms into the air and yawned. She looked back at Loki I think I'm going to get dressed she said with a smile as she hopped down from the counter and walked upstairs to her room.

Loki just sat and watched her walk away. 'She is very beautiful' he thought. That's when he realised

He was in love with her.

….

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

After Avengers- Chapter 6

Characters- Clint and Natasha

….

It was the morning after Clint and Natasha had there date, Natasha headed down the stairs of the avengers tower to the kitchen. (**WHY DO ALL OF MY CHAPTERS START LIKE THIS?)**

She was greeted by Thor, devouring his pop-tarts, Tony, chugging his coffee 'Probably been up for days' she thought, and Bruce, typing on his I-phone.

Bruce smiled at the screen then looked up at the others "I got to go" she said with a slight smile

"Ooooh where are you going?" Said Tony leaning on the bench with his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh- Um… I have a date" He replied

"I SEE THE MAN OF SCIENCE IS IN LOVE WITH A FAIR MADIEN. TELL ME, WHAT IS HER

NAME?" Said Thor

"It's just breakfast, and she is a SHIELD agent called Elizabeth. It's not really a date either, were just

Discussing you know… SHIELD stuff"

Thor just frowned and went back to his food.

"Have fun" Tony said, cheekily whilst wiggling his eyebrows childishly

Natasha just laughed at the three

"And how was your night, Miss Romanoff?" Said Tony

"It was good" She said simply

Tony just sighed, knowing that he'd never get any more out of her, and he was too tired to argue

Soon after, Clint skipped happily into the kitchen, humming some annoying song…Thing

"Oh, it's a good day, isn't it?" he said, smiling

Natasha just raised her eyebrow at him

"I mean, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I think I saw some homeless guy feed

some rats" He sighed "It's a good day" He repeated

He looked at the confused faces of his team, then he looked at Nat, the reason why he didn't sleep

at all last night, he was just thinking about her.

"And aren't you looking amazing this morning" he said to Natasha, who just stared at him

"I just got out of bed" she said

Clint just stared at her with a dumb 'I'm so in love' look on his face

"Are you drunk?" Asked Tony

"What? No." He said turning to him "I Just feel so wonderful"

Tony looked at Thor, who looked just as confused as he was

"Did I miss something?"

Clint just sighed and stared at Natasha

Natasha laughed and blushed

"SERIOUSLY DID YOU GUYS GET MARRIED OR SOMETHING!?"

"Not yet" Clint sighed

All of a sudden Tony burst out laughing

"Clint is acting like a lovesick high school girl" He was laughing so much he was crying "Is he like…

Your boyfriend?"

Natasha looked at Clint who looked pretty sad.

Then, she felt something well up inside of her. Anger.

Before thinking twice, her fist connected with Tony's stomach.

"Jesus Christ $#%" He bent over, clutching his stomach "What the hell was that for!?"

Pepper heard loud noises coming from the kitchen and she could only think of one thing… Tony

She walks in to see Clint nearly crying, Natasha with clenched fists and Tony rolling on the floor in

pain

She could only think of one thing

"Tony, what the hell did you do?"

He got up straight away to look at his fiancé, still holding his stomach.

"Why do you think I did something?"

She just gave him the 'You serious?' look

He let out a sigh before heading back to his lab

Pepper was about to walk out to help him but was interrupted by loud sobs.

She turned around to see Clint in Natasha's arms, tears filling his eyes and Natasha cooing in his ear

"Awwwwwwwwww" She let out before she could stop herself

They both looked up to see Pepper staring at them smiling

"Are you guys together?" she said excitedly

Clint looked up at Nat. He felt like a baby, but he didn't care

"Yes." she says without hesitation, or even looking down at him

Pepper's face broke into an even bigger grin as she slightly jumped up and down on the spot

"Oh I always knew you two were going to end up together. It's so cute how you do everything

together and OMG Natasha it's so cute how he looks at you. You guys are soul mates I can tell."

She said excitedly

Natasha just smiled while Clint never stopped looking at Natasha the whole time. She was so

Beautiful, he thought

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds to talk…" she said walking out

After she had left, Natasha suddenly felt awkward. She looked down at him

"Um…" She said

They sat there for a while until Clint locked his lips with hers. It was sudden, but it was so good.

When they pulled away Natasha blinked once

"…wow"

"Clint" she said, looking at him, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I-I think w-we should be together…" She said.

His jaw dropped. After all these years of 'just friends' this was it.

He smiled and let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding

He smiled and pushed his forehead against hers and just nodded. He was speechless. He had a crush

on her for 13 years… and this was it.

A tear came down his cheek.

She pulled back "Are you okay?" she said

"I'm just so happy" He said, making her giggle. He was the only one who could cry and it would still

Be hot

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, again

Steve was sitting at the breakfast table in the other room when he heard noises coming from the

kitchen. He knew Tony got hurt earlier because he passed him when he was going to his lab. But

these were different noises.

He walks into the kitchen to see his fellow teammates Natasha and Clint, practically eating each

Other.

"Um…" he says awkwardly

They stop and turn to look at him

"If you don't mind… I'd suggest doing that elsewhere"

Clint and Natasha just stared at each other. He was such a perfect angel, that Steve.

They just shrugged and walked to Clint's room, to watch TV and fall asleep in each other's arms

Steve, on the other hand, still trying to un see what he just saw.

End of chapter 6

….

**Reviews welcome. What focus characters should I write about? Bruce's date maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

After Avengers Chapter 7

Characters- Bruce and Elizabeth (FINALLY)

**AN: I will be calling Elizabeth 'Liz' because its easier. Just a heads up ****J**

Bruce smiled at the screen then looked up at the others "I got to go" she said with a slight smile

"Ooooh where are you going?" Said Tony leaning on the bench with his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh- Um… I have a date" He replied

"I SEE THE MAN OF SCIENCE IS IN LOVE WITH A FAIR MADIEN. TELL ME, WHAT IS HER

NAME?" Said Thor

"It's just breakfast, and she is a SHIELD agent called Elizabeth. It's not really a date either, were just

Discussing you know… SHIELD stuff"

Thor just frowned and went back to his food.

"Have fun" Tony said, cheekily whilst wiggling his eyebrows childishly.

Bruce just rolled his eyes and left the three.

He quickly ran to his new red Ferrari (Curtsey of Tony Stark) and drove to her apartment.

When he reached her apartment, he got out and walked nervously to the door

He awkwardly knocked at the door. Bruce wasn't the nervous, awkward type, but something about her just made his palms sweat and his mind go foggy

Inside, a beautiful, dark-haired girl waited on the couch. She wore black leggings, a plaid button up shirt and ankle boots. She had jade green eyes and her hair was up in a top-bun. She was watching 'criminal minds' (Don't own it) when her heard two soft knocks on her door, then one loud knock. She could tell he was nervous. Especially when he asked her to go and have breakfast together. He acted so awkward and cute around her and it made her feel so special.

…...

*flashback*

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk in the SHIELD helicarrier when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she muttered, still with her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Uh… H-hey Liz" when she heard his voice she looked up right away

"Oh, hey" she smiled at him

Bruce leaned in the doorway "I was wondering if you want to go to breakfast on Tuesday" he said

"Oh, sure!" she jumped up from her chair and walked over to him, and leaned on the wall next to the door. He was a very good friend of hers so she was comfortable around him.

"When and where?" she smiled

"Around 10:00? Starbucks maybe?" (Don't own it).

"Great" she smiled "I looove Starbucks" He chuckled

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your apartment at around 10?"

"Perfect".

Bruce had been over to Liz's house on numerous occasions, with other SHIELD members, so he knows where to go.

Bruce nodded and walked out.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself and sighed. She was excited to spend some time with Bruce outside of SHIELD.

She looked outside of her office to see Agent Coulson staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She just laughed and went back to work.

*End of flashback*

….

She laughed to herself then jumped up from the sofa, turned the TV off, and walked down to the door.

Bruce waited patiently outside, playing with his fingers. He heard the door unlock and he looked up.

Liz opened the door and gave Bruce a warm smile

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah I just-"

"Meowww"

Liz laughed "sorry" and turned around.

She lifted up a black and white cat with one brown eye and one blue eye. She chuckled "Hey kitty" she cooed.

Bruce just watched the pair fondly

Liz lifted her head and Bruce but his arm out and scratched behind the cat's ear.

He put one of his fingers under the cat's collar and saw a Hulk name tag that read 'Misty'

He smiled and looked up at Elizabeth who just shrugged an blushed

Bruce gave the cat two more pats on the head, the cat purred loudly

She laughed, put Misty inside and shut the door.

"I didn't know you had a cat" Bruce said as they were walking to his car

"Yeah, She was a rescue" She shrugged

Bruce nodded and opened the door for her then went around and got in himself

….

DRIVING DRIVING DRIVING DRIVING DRIVING LOL

….

When the pair arrived at Starbucks, they both ordered and took a seat.

"It's so nice here" Liz said as she sat down in an armchair at the back corner of the shop

"Yeah, I go here quite a bit… helps me get my mind off things" he said while sitting across from her, only a coffee table separating them.

They spent about 20 minutes making small-talk about SHIELD, the avengers, the wether, etc.

"Okay…" The waitress said "One caramel frappe" She said placing the drink in Liz's hands, "One Large chocolate mocha" She said handing it to Bruce, "And two breakfast burgers" she placed the food on the table in-between them and left

"So, how's_ your_ life?" Liz asked, taking a sip out of her frappe, after the waitress had left

"Good, I am now an official SHIELD scientist and Fury has made me an official member of SHIELD" He said, leaning into his seat

"No" She said, leaning back into her chair and getting comfortable "How is your life… you know, outside of SHIELD, the avengers and all of that chaos"

"Oh, Um… Yeah, well I can't really get away from the avengers" he chuckled "But yeah, I finally have a _real_ home and family, at 'the avengers tower'" he said, making quotations with his fingers when her said 'the avengers tower' "I finally have friends, a real home, and a big, dysfunctional family…" he shrugged

"_Real_ home and family?" Liz asked, before she could stop herself

Bruce looked up, after taking a bite of his burger, he set it down on his plate

"Uh, yeah well… my parents died when I was young, I'm an only child, I don't even know where my other family is, I was never adopted so I spent my life at an orphanage and I'm not married…"

Liz felt her heart deflate "…Oh" was all she could say. She looked up at Bruce, who looked perfectly fine and not like he was sad or anything that he had no living biological family, he must be used to it

He chuckled "Its fine, I'm really happy now… apart from the occasional 'hulking out' my life is great" he said "but… uh? What about you?"

"Me?" she finished her small burger and placed her plate on the table

"I was abused by my stepdad when my mother died so I ran away when I was 15… that's when SHIELD found me… Then they sent me on missions for about five years until I got shot in the stomach and couldn't do it anymore… so I'm just in an office job at shield, and everything else you already know"

Bruce frowned and nodded. She was shot in the stomach… so IF she did get married to someone, they would have to adopt children. She didn't say it, but she implied that she was infertile.

She sighed "…yeah"

She then laughed "Crazy, huh?"

Bruce looked up "what is" he said with a small smile

"Life" she leaned towards him, picking up her plastic cup with only a little bit of liquid still in it and held it in Bruce's direction, signalling for him to 'cheers' with her.

He chuckled and did the same, there two cups clinked together and afterwards, they each took a sip.

When they had finished and paid, the two agents headed to the avengers tower in Bruce's red Ferrari

…

When they arrived, they found Steve and Thor on the couch, arguing about what to watch on the TV. Steve was still trying to figure out… everything about the 21st century while Thor, just found it fun breaking everything.

"Uh…" Bruce said from the door "That's a cell phone" he pointed out, walking over to the pair, Liz close behind

"What one do you use to change the channel?" Asked Steve, confused

"Just ask JARVIS" said Bruce, sitting on the couch with Liz

Steve nodded and yelled at the top of his lungs "JARVIS, PLAY FANTASIA!"

"Yes sir" the AI said

"1940, let me guess, that was around 'your time'?" Liz piped in

Steve just smiled and nodded at Elizabeth

"AH! I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE FAIR MAIDEN THAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT EARLIER HOME." Boomed Thor from the other side of the couch

Elizabeth leaned over to look at Thor "Hey, Thor"

Thor got up from his seat and walked over to Liz, he got on one knee and kissed her knuckles

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth"

Liz blushed and looked awkwardly at Bruce who looked on the verge of laughter

She looked back at Thor "Um… Thank you…"

Thor nodded and sat back in his seat

For the next couple hours, they watched Steve's movie, Bruce and Liz, shocked at the awful graphics wile Steve and Thor were mesmerised by the 'modern technology'.

…. …...

End of chapter 7

**Who should the next chapter focus on?**

**I'm really loving Loki and Jane... Idk**


	8. Chapter 8

After Avengers Chapter 8

Characters- Loki and Jane

It was the night of the day that Jane had seen Loki half-naked

Loki and Jane were sitting on the sofa watching 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2' (Don't own it)

"This magic is very unrealistic" Loki stated

Jane chuckled "It's just a movie, Loki"

Loki leaned back on the sofa, still frustrated by the difference between these 'wizard's' magic and his magic.

For the next few hours they watched the movie, Loki occasionally screaming things like; "EW! What is that dirty boy doing with the bloody man's tears!" (**An: please don't hate me, Harry potter fans!**)

By the time they had finished the movie, and Loki was really confused. He would ask her a flood of questions but she was already curled up, asleep on the couch. Loki panicked. He did not want to wake her but he did not want to leave her there.

So Loki put his arms under a sleeping Jane's back and legs and lifted her from the Sofa. He carried her to her room, occasionally looking down at her, to make sure she hadn't been harmed.

He opened her door and placed her onto her bed and draped the sheet over her

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him

When he made it out, he let out a long sigh and went over to his room (which was opposite Jane's)

He took his shirt and pants off and climbed into bed with just his boxers, falling asleep straight away.

….

Loki woke up by the sound of Jane's voice "Um… Loki, Loki" she said, shaking his shoulder

Loki darted up, startling Jane. The sheets were tangled around his legs and he was breathing heavily. One he had seen that it was just Jane, he relaxed a bit.

"Um, Sorry" She said

"That's alright" he said in-between un-tangling his legs

"You slept in" she said looking at the alarm clock at the side of his bed

Loki narrowed his eyes at the contraption and nodded

"T-Thor and Darcy are coming over in an hour…" she said

Loki Looked up at her "…Oh"

"He really wants to see you" She smiled

Loki rolled his eyes

Jane noticed this and leaned on the bed, looking in his eyes.

"He cares about you so much, Loki." She said

Loki let out a big sigh and threw the covers off of his body. He was acting like a teenager getting up for school

Jane gives him a sympathetic look and walks out, shutting the door behind her

….

15 minutes later, Loki walked down the stairs of Jane's house and was greeted by an amazing scent as he walked into the lounge.

"What is that smell?" he asked Jane, looking at her from the couch

Jane chuckled, thinking that he must have cheered up a bit

"Pancakes" she said, looking at him, before evenly putting 6 pancakes on two plates

Loki frowned. They didn't have those on Asgard. He walked over to the kitchen to examine the strange objects, he looked up at Jane who had an amused look on her face

"What are pancakes?" Jane looked at him and chuckled, handing him a plate "They're amazing"

Loki gave her a confused look "What do I do with them?"

Jane laughed "You eat them!"

Loki nodded, and took the plate.

**Okay guys I was told to update asap like a month ago… oops**

**And I really wanted to but I seriously had really bad writers block so writing like 550 words was like a long painful marathon. So sorry for that but I really just wanted to post this because I NEED TO PLEASE YOU.**

**And I hopefully will be updating more, I will try my hardest but I have school and it's a bit cray at the moment so yeah. EXPECT MORE!**

**But the same thing happened with my other story 'Natasha's secret' (If you haven't read it please check it out)**

**BUT YEAH thanks for reading ****J**


End file.
